


Stories from Inkwell High

by shsl_hajimedics



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Chatlogs, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Goopy is a little shit, Group chat, I headcanon Cagney as a good friendly pal here, M/M, Romance, Yes! A! Rare! Pair!, but whatever. for the sake of the audiences, do not mind me and my shipper ass lol, i actually don't plan to do so, rating is t because of a swear word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_hajimedics/pseuds/shsl_hajimedics
Summary: My first fanfic.What if the Cuphead bosses were highschool students? What if Cuphead and Mugman never found themselves gambling in front of the Devil? What if they're just living a normal life?Basically a Cuphead high school fanfic. Takes place in the modern world. Each chapters theme may vary!Not all of these stories were written in Cuphead's persepective.





	1. I hope we're in the same class

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter! Sorry if you found this chapter boring, I promise the next ones will be better!
> 
> Sorry for my bad English, it's not my first language :0
> 
> btw please give a response! I'm trying to improve my storytelling skills.
> 
> have cagney being a good buddy

"Here it is, Mike. Our new school!" Charlie exclaimed, gripping his backpack's two straps. "I bet there's some cool stuff here!"

Micheal sighed, then smiled at his brother. It's their first day at their new school, of course they're excited. Him and Charlie are high schoolers now. They passed the seemingly-hard test, told the good news to their grandpa, and all they had to do is come to the new school.

"You're like one of those new-high-schoolers, talking about your expectations about the school." The boy with the blue scarf replied, grinning at how his brother reacts. He looked at the school's name written on the board near the gate.

He started walking towards the main gate, and Charlie continued not long after.

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know. After all, I heard that this is the top school across this island! I have a lot of expectations from it!" His sibling said, with good entusiasm. Suddenly, he looked below at his shoes. "Besides, no one's gonna bully us like back in 7th grade.."

"Ah, yes, those classic bullies. They never left us alone." Micheal remembered, trying to recite all the terrible things they had done to the brothers, while trying his best not to show a frown. 

"But luckily, they would never thought that we would get into this school!" Charlie laughed, followed by his brother.

Without them noticing, they had found themselves at the front school yard. Charlie looked around him. He saw lots of students, girls and boys, and teachers - of course, some talking to each other, while the others are busy with their assigned books or cell phones. The school yard is beautiful - really, with it's blooming flowers that could only be seen at Inkwell.

Charlie looked down. "Will I be able to make friends here?" He said to no one.

A voice exclaimed behind him. "Of course ya will!"

Charlie jumped at the sudden response. He found himself looking at a tall boy who had to bend his knees down to talk at him. The boy has a orange-yellowish hair that is combed towards the back of his head.

"Who are you?" He asked. A new student, he thought. Might be my first chance to get a new friend.

The boy smiled. "The name's Cagney Carnation. I'm a 10th grader, just like you." He replied, tugging at the strap of his bag. "Good morning."

"Ah, good morning to you too!" Charlie replied. "My name's Charlie Kettleforth. This is my brother, Micheal." He continued, addressing his brother. Micheal looked at Cagney, then greeted him, too. "Good morning, Cagney!" He responded happily. "I look forward to be with you!"

Cagney grinned with glee. "Well, same! Looks like ya guys are fun to talk to." He said, stuffing his pants' pockets with his hands.

"By the way, which isle are you from? I'm from Isle 1." Charlie asked, before taking a sip from his packet milk.

"Same with ya guys! I'm from Isle 1, too!" The boy with the green jacket responded, feeling happy to have his friend come from the same island as him. "I'm from the East part of it, though."

The brothers and the tall boy talked to each other for a long time. Charlie felt relieved to have someone to talk to, besides his family, of course. See? I proved them wrong. I have a friend, haha. He thought, "mocking" his past enemies who had told him they will never have any friends.

Not long after, the long-awaited first school bell finally rang. After hearing it, the students made their way to the 2nd floor, trying to find their assigned classroom.

"Ah, it's the first bell!" Cagney exclaimed. They knew that they have to go to their classrooms. He turned to look at the clock, which had showed the time 07:20. "Looks like we parted ways here."

Charlie frowned. He still wanted to chat with Cagney, but the bell had rang. Oh well, he couldn't miss the first bell after all.

Cagney pulled his bag's strap once more, then said goodbye to the brothers. After that, he made his way towards the West Stairs.

"I hope we're in the same class! See ya!" He said, while Charlie and Micheal replied with a small wave.

"Yeah." Charles "replied", lowering his hand. "I hope we're in the same class."


	2. The class sure is pretty noisy today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like writting another chapter today. Have Beppi and his friendly attitude towards Bon Bon.

"So you're from Isle 1 too, Hilda?" Charlie asked, before placing his bag and getting out his notebook from it.

The boy's now sitting in a desk at the class 1-A, along with Micheal. The teachers taped the list of the name of students who attended the class on the door. That way, they would know which class are theirs. Lucky for him, Cagney, the student he met not long ago, ended up in the same class as his. But he hasn't showed up. Maybe he's off talking to the students outside the classroom. Maybe.

"Yep," Hilda replied, "I'm from there. On the East side though."

Hilda Berg, the second student Charlie had introduced himself to. She is a girl of astronomy, and had revealed it to him and Micheal. Actually, it's pretty obvious because of how she talks, for example, she somrtimes added the word "space" or "stars" after some words. She sat on the seat two desks away from the brother's desks. "If I am to guess, you must be living on the West side." She added, then continued scribbling astroligical signs on the last page of her notebook. Charlie watched her with interest. Micheal saw him talking to his brother a few.times before pointing to the drawings she made.

"How about you, Dirgham? Where do you live?" Micheal asked to a boy with a big structure who's sitting behind him. He has to move his chair a little and tilt his head to face Dirgham.

"Ah, me?" Dirgham responded. A faint Middle-East accent could be heard on the words he spoke. "Well, I'm from the second island. Isle 2."

A classmate not from his island, Micheal thought. Another chance to have friends that live outside his island and learning more about them. I need to make good impression, so people won't take Isle 1 for granted-

"Hey, hey! I'm from Isle 2, too!"

Maybe not.

Micheal looked at a boy standing close to Dirgham, who wore an oversized coat with red and white painted on it's different sides. He grinned widely, stuffing his left hand into the left pocket of his coat.

"No fair Dirgham's the first to introduce himself!" He faked a frown, even though it's too obvious because of the sudden change of expression.

Micheal watched him with "interest". Actually, it's a mix of confusion and interest. He sighed. "Well then, what's your name?" He asked, leaning his hand to the back of his chair, hands below it.

The weird boy put his hands on his hips, then introduced himself proudly. "I am Benjamin Hales! I am a student from Isle 2! Nice to meet 'cha!" He declared, making a pointing gesture to his chest.

"Ah, I am Micheal Kettleforth. Nice to meet you too, Benjamin."

"Call me Ben!" He added, with a "cutesy" voice. "That means I can call you Mikey!" Ben continued, putting a hand to Micheal's shoulder.

Micheal smiled. What a weird student. Well, if there's a word that's the positive version of weird. He thought he would be some kind of bully, but he figured out that it's wrong for him to quickly assume.

"Oh and also, me and Dirgham's from the same middle school!"

"Ahaha, I think there's no use of saying that, Benny." Dirgham chuckled, crossing his arms and putting them on the table. He turned to Micheal. "Before you ask, he is." He continued. "We're from the same old school. So we're best friends."

"I also have a brother," Micheal gestured, pointing to Charlie who was still asking questions to the space girl, "his name's Charlie. We live with our grandpa on the West Side of Isle 1."

Before Ben made another question to the boy with blue hat, a sudden voice of a girl shocked him.

"Hey Ben! Are you messing with a new student again?"

Ben looked behind him, facing a girl with curly hair and pink jacket. He laughed, which made the whole room look at him.

"Aww, Baroness," Ben responded, his laughter turning into a chuckle. "Back at it again with the overly serious attitude again, I see?"

"Please refer to my first name," the girl replied flatly.

Charlie and Hilda, who had been chatting the whole time, looked at the ruckus made at the middle of the room. Hilda could be seen whishpering something to the boy, while he replied with a nod or two.

Micheal spoke up. "You two," he asked, "know each other?"

"Three of us! Dirgham's just pretending not to know." Ben corrected. Dirgham just sighed. "Everyone, this is Brenda Baroness, but please call her Baroness!" He continued, showing his friend.

"Do not hear him." She said, feeling irritated.

"Why? Aren't 'cha the one who said that everyone has the right to be heard?" He lied, giggling.

While the two continued their conversation, another student came inside, his hands still in his pockets. Charlie and Michael immediately recognized he student - it was none other than Cagney.

Hilda's eyes lit up. She immediately stood up from her seat, then proceeds to walk towards the tall boy.

"Cags! You're in this class?" The girl asked excitingly, her voice turning really cheerful after his coming.

Cagney nodded. "Yep. Not expectin' ya to stay in here." He added, seeing the brothers wave at him. He waved back. 

Charlie and Micheal felt relieved. "Wow, he finally came." The older brother commented. He also thinks it's impressive for him to already make another new friend.

"Aww, you two must be friends when you're in middle school." Micheal chuckled, thinking that their interaction is pretty nice.

"Ya guessed it. Me an' Hilda are best friends since we're five." Cagney asnwered shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Five!" Charlie exclaimed, praising their strong friendship that had lasted for a long time. "That's a strong friendship you both have right there." Micheal added, agreeing to his brother's statement.

They just laughed. Not going to lie, being friends since kindergarten and still going until they're high schoolers, that's very rare.

Not long after, more students came. The brothers used this opportunity to bond a relationship with them.

At last, the second ball rang. It indicates that the lesson is about to start.

Micheal saw Hilda sitting next to Cagney and continuing her astrological signs drawing.

The class grew quiet. Only a whisper or two is heard, and it's from Ben's mouth. Looks like he's still making fun of Brenda, and whispering it to Dirgham, Charlie thought. The girl just plastered an unamused face.

A man with a lavender shirt stepped into the classroom with a folder on his left hand. He walked up to the teacher's desk, then put his belongings on it. "That must be our homeroom," Charlie whispered to his brother sitting beside him.

He spoke up in a British accent. "Good morning, everyone." the man said, folding his hands. "From now on, I will be your homeroom teacher. Call me Caleb Kingsley."


	3. Class 1-A group chat log - 1a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually happened to me, i once got kicked from a group chat because i keep spamming spongebob memes

its-ya-boi-charlie: hhh guys i'm bored

its-ya-boi-charlie: idk what to do

mike-wazowski: same

mike-wazowski: my chips are gone

mike-wazowski: my baseball bat is still broken

mike-wazowski: and porkrind's is closed until next week

saggitarious: hmm

saggitarious: maybe read your comic books??

saggitarious: i mean,, you said you have a shelf of them right??

mike-wazowski: i've read them all

saggitarious: oh wow

memejamin: wow your life sure is boring

Sugarush: That's kinda rude.

memejamin: haha idc

memejamin: ur not helping either brenda

memejamin: maybe these will help

[memejamin sent 4 images.]

calamaris: are

calamaris: are those

calamaris: fishes???

deargham: oh no

calamaris: INSIDE WALLMART

deargham: cala please calm down!!

deargham: i'm sure it's some kind of photoshop?

saggitarious: why are mario and luigi sitting on the road.

saggitarious: hmmm

saggitarious: cursed

memejamin: exactly

memejamin: these images radiates a cursed energy

memejamin: so cursed it will make you cry

deargham: hey guys

Sugarush: What is it?

deargham: cala pm-d me

mike-wazowski: oh no

mike-wazowski: what did she say to you

deargham: she's mad

deargham: at the pictures

memejamin: im just posting things from the internet!!

memejamin: those arent mine btw

Sugarush: It's your fault for sharing them here.

its-ya-boi-charlie: ooh snap

calamaris: hey it's ok guys

calamaris: i mean,, it must be a photoshop, right??

botaneycagney: guys what's going on

saggitarious: scroll up

botaneycagney: wow what a wild conversation you have there 

botaneycagney: also what the heck is that bear costume.

[memejamin sent 1 image with the caption "cala hon you've got a big storm comin".]

calamaris: haha

calamaris: very funny

calamaris: blocked and reported

mike-wazowski: cala???

memejamin: GYUS HELP ME

memejamin: SHE ACTUALLY BLOCKED ME. NO KIDDING

Sugarush: You actually deserved it. Also, are all those caps necessary?

memejamin: cala please,,,,

memejamin: no one is gonna help me do the hws anymore,,,,,

deargham: i could.

memejamin: !!!!!

saggitarious: haha finally

onepunchman: that image sure is disturbing.

botaneycagney: hi gerard??

botaneycagney: this chat is pretty messed up

onepunchman: i know

onepunchman: btw @memejamin

memejamin: what is it

onepunchman: you're such a baby

onepunchman: watch this

[onepunchman sent 1 image with the caption "hmmm".]

memejamin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

saggitarious: w

saggitarious: why

deargham: i can't see the image quite well..

botaneycagney: click on it??

botaneycagney: DON'T

Sugarush: Great. Now that image will haunt me forever

calamaris: i knew it. it's one of those transparent photos

calamaris: when you click on it, somethign spooky popped up

deargham: ahh i see

its-ya-boi-charlie: goddammit gerard

mike-wazowski: that's pretty terrifying

onepunchman: haha

onepunchman: had enough yet?

[onepunchman sent 1 image with the caption "daddy long legs".]

[onepunchman sent 1 image with the caption "when your making pasta.jpg".]

[onepunchman sent 1 image with the caption "jake paul's extreme discourse!!!!!! featuring filthy frank".]

memejamin: thank you, theres actually someone worse than me

botaneycagney: I'M SOBINGBSJAJSJ

calamaris: looks like my block list is filling today

onepunchman: lmao at least im still at the chat

[its-ya-boi-charlie kicked onepunchman from the group chat.]

calamaris: HA I KNEW IT

its-ya-boi-charlie: i can tolerate random things

its-ya-boi-charlie: but this

its-ya-boi-charlie: is crossing the line

calamaris: thank you char

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nb: you guys could send suggestions for some stories for this au!! i really wanna see your ideas


	4. Class 1-A group chat log - 1b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the continuation of part 1a!!
> 
> now back to making real stories lmao

its-ya-boi-charlie: yw

saggitarious: finally

mike-wazowski: i hope you're adding him back to the chat again, charlie!!

its-ya-boi-charlie: only if he appologizes

its-ya-boi-charlie: bc cala isn't the only one getting bothered

deargham: same. 

botaneycagney: same bro

memejamin: that sure is, i actually knew some manners, right @Sugarush???

Sugarush: I hate to say it, but you do know some manners.

memejamin: !!!baroness is praising me

deargham: aww

memejamin: @calamaris okay it's over now

calamaris: yeah i know

calamaris: gerard could be annoying sometimes

saggitarious: welp. be prepared for his complain tomorrow @ everybody online

mike-wazowski: i started all this mess everyone

mike-wazowski: i told you all i'm bored

mike-wazowski: and then all those images,,,

mike-wazowski: i should've not said that

mike-wazowski: i'm sorry everyonr

mike-wazowski: *everyone

botaneycagney: i don't think this is your fault lmao

botaneycagney: you're just asking for help

botaneycagney: and they don't give good help

botaneycagney: if you know what i mean

deargham: yes micheal!

deargham: it's not really your fault

deargham: as a class rep, i'm going to tell him to apologize to you all tomorrow!

memejamin: it isn't my fault too right??

memejamin: i apologize for any inconvenience!!

Sugarush: Don't know why, but I sense a smell of sarcasm there.

memejamin: meanie :(

deargham: as your best friend, i am going to accept your apology!

calamaris: yeah i'm not really mad anymore

calamaris: just don't spam images again

Sugarush: Same.

its-ya-boi-charlie: apology accepted

mike-wazowski: ^^

saggitarious: ^^

botaneycagney: how do you guys do that symbol

memejamin: oh ya guys

memejamin: @calamaris

memejamin: unblock me

calamaris: done

[memejamin sent 1 image with the caption "orang".]

memejamin: take this as my form of thank you

[its-ya-boi-charlie kicked memejamin from the group chat.]

its-ya-boi-charlie: thank me later


	5. Intermission: Dirgham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beppimi fluff I wrote today before lunch.
> 
> Also if you're confused, Beppi lives with Goopy, Grim, and several other boys together inside a boarding house in Isle 2. When he's home from the boarding house, he goes back to his uncle and aunt's house and help the carnival.
> 
> Djimmi lives inside a small apartement rent by his parents in Isle 2 too (his home is in middle east but he got accepted in inkwell which is far from there sooo).
> 
> That's the info for today.

Dirgham.

The name of the person that had been his best friend for years. The name of the person that always stands by his side. The name of the person that sometimes shared his lunch with him.

The name of the person that he will never forget.

\---

It was their first year at middle school. The sun shone brightly, the wind blew inside the half-empty classroom, and the faint sounds of crickets could be heard outside. The weather's pretty nice.

Well, it could be a wonderful day if it isn't for Benjamin getting thrown to his chair, then falling to the floor unceremoniously.

"You had enough yet?" The boy with messy hair said jokingly, receiving smirks from his friends. Benjamin grumbled and tried to stand up. "How about you stop messing with me and just mind your bussiness?! I'm tired of you!" He cried, getting tired of getting his body used as a punching bag for James and his friends. If only his figure wasn't this skinny, he could've socked him right in the eye.

"How about you try to be more respectful towards us, huh?" James said, shoving Benjamin backwards, making him almost fall for the second time. The three of them laughed mockingly. The boy stepped forward in an attempt to grab him by the collar of his shirt before a voice chimed behind him.

"Please step back."

James looked up to see who's talking. A boy with a massive figure loomed over them with a menacing face.

James looked at the boy's voice. He smirked at him. "Mind your own business, big guy." He replied, not looking away from Benjamin.

The boy continued to stare at James. He walked slowly towards him, then looked down at his face. "Let go of him. I don't want any troubles in the first day."

James grumbled. He let go of Ben and turned away from him, then gestured to his friends to get away from them. Before going outside, he cried, "You're not getting away the next time, Benjamin!"

The big-figured boy huffed towards the bully, then turned to look at Benjamin, who was struggling to get up. He reached out his hand and helped him get up. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, while helping him stood up his chair.

Benjamin nodded. He felt relieved because James and his stupid friends aren't going to mess with him any time soon. "Thanks for the help," he replied.

"No problem! I don't like bullies like them." He added, trying to make the boy feel better.

He remembered he hasn't introduced himself. "Oh! By the way, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Dirgham." He added, offering his hand once more to Benjamin.

Benjamin stared at the hand for a short time, then quickly shook the hand. "I'm.. Benjamin."

He smiled. Finally. Someone who doesn't really mess with a slender boy like him. He thought to himself as he finished shaking hands with Dirgham. He's sure he will be friends with him.

\---

"Heey, Dirghaaam!" Benjamin called jokingly, calling for his best friend at their graduation day. Dirgham turned around to face the boy approaching him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where will you go after graduation?"

"High school, of course."

"No! I mean, the name of the school!"

"Hmm," he thought to himself. He hadn't really thought that much on which school to go. Any school fits him, as long as it has good teaching methods.

"Ah! I like Inkwell High." he said finally. "I've heard good things from there."

"Really?" Benjamin said. He too, hadn't thought of his next school. But Brenda and Dirgham are planning to go to Inkwell High, so why not go there too?

"I'm also planning to go to Inkwell High! I heard they served better pudding there." He joked. 

Dirgham chuckled lightly. Benjamin always know ways to make his best friend laugh. "No, seriously, I actually wanted to go there."

"Well buddy! I hope we could pass the entrance exam and end up there!" Dirgham said, patting Benjamin's head. He nodded happily, then turned to look at the girl from the distance waving at him.

"Ah, Dirgham! Look! Brenda's calling us." He told him, then tugged on his sleeve to meet up the girl.

\---

Dirgham never expected something like this to happen.

It was pouring outside. The rain still continued for god knows how long. Of course in weathers like this, people prefer to stay inside their house and relax while waiting for the sun to shine again. No one would have a strength to go outside, even with an umbrella and a raincoat.

With no doubt, Benjamin's one of those people. That's why Dirgham was shocked to have found him standing right in front of his small apartement's door, him soaked wet from head to toe.

A few minutes later, Benjamin had changed his wet clothes with new ones given from Dirgham. He hung them on the cloth hanger next to his bed. It's 9 p.m. and getting dark outside, so Dirgham lets Benjamin sleep in his apartement for the night.

When Benjamin was lying on the bed, Dirgham asked what happened.

"Ben? What made you came all the way here in the middle of the rain?"

The boy hesitated. He doesn't want to make his best friend worry too much, but at the same time he wanted to vent all his problems.

He then told him everything. About how Gerard insulted him for being an orphan, how he told him he is bad at everything, like P.E. or Mathematics, and how skinny he is. He was lucky the housekeeper managed to stop their fight, because he could've lunge forward and give his jaw a good punch. Before she said anything, he immediately grabbed his backpack and headed straight to Dirgham's.

His chest felt lighter after he told him everything. Dirgham could only sigh after hearing his story. That sigh wasn't of annoyance, or confusion, but it's a sigh of empathy. Seeing his best friend on the verge of tears really made him feel sad, especially because Benjamin was always cheerful and happy and care-free.

He gave him a pat on the back and comforted him. He told him to get some rest, because it's already nighttime. Benjamin didn't say anything in return. He still kept staring at the wall.

Just when Dirgham was about to doze off, he called out his name.

"Dirgham?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Thanks for listening to me."

\---

Benjamin is lucky to have a friend like Dirgham.

Whenever he's around, the bullies couldn't approach him and mess with him anymore. He could vent and tell all the things troubling him and he would listen. He could stand him no matter how annoying he could be.

Friend? You mean, boyfriend. Have I mentioned that he confessed his feelings that night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pray that i will make the next chapter about the teacher's (the casino bosses!! how lovely) story 
> 
> also bother me at hajimedics.tumblr.com  
> follow for free cheese lasagna giveaway


	6. You don't realize it's a date? - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Wheezy and Charles Bettigan are good for each other. Too bad, they don't notice it. The only ones who noticed are Dot and Pirouletta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!! a teacher's chapter!! grace!!
> 
> whooo looks like I'm introducing a new ship here @ everyone  
> chipcigar is honestly so good, but like,, neither tumblr nor ao3 has barely any content of them sob sob
> 
> sorry for the long wait! exams are coming and I'm writing in the speed of light

It has been roughly two weeks after the 10th graders started studying at Inkwell High. The new students are still trying to fit inside the new atmosphere, yet at the same time making themselves not too stressed because of it. They still do normal things like making friends or studying outside the school's operating hours.

And it's no different with their teachers. Even though they're teaching new students, they didn't really thought lowly of them. They do pay attention to them.

Sometimes they could talk about some of the students, whether about their attitude or achievements, or some other rumors centered around them. They could do the same to other teachers. You know, because teachers are still normal humans who likes gossiping. Of course, gossiping not in a way to harm!

Really? You mean, not in the way to harm the person _being discussed_.

It all started on Friday, before all the teachers are leaving the teacher's office.

\---

"Caleb, got anything interesting to share today?" David asked unamusingly to his boyfriend. He looked at his fingernails a few times between checking the papers scattered across the table. Because it's a new term, there's still nothing really interesting going on.

"Probably Gerard, that boy from 1-A who always picked a fight with other students," Caleb answered lazily, his eyes not leaving the notebook being written on by him. "Though, he did it too much. We practically can't do anything about it. The teachers had scolded him a few times, but he still won't budge."

The headmaster sighed sadly. He looked at the calendar. A number is circled with a red, bright marker, marking the date for the first exam. It's still 2 weeks away, so the only thing they could do is make teaching plans or write down exam ideas. "The exam's date is still weeks away.." David muttered to himself.

His eyes widened. Date?

Suddenly, he stood up, making the table rattle a little. Caleb's eyes darted to look directly at his boss, who apparently felt awkward after realizing what he had done. He sat down.

David cleared his throat. "Caleb, you're free tomorrow right?" He asked, even though he knew his answer. "Free? Of course." The other answered, raising an eyebrow. Is it what he think it is?

"I've been thinking," he said, folding his hands, "ever since I became the principal of this school, we didn't really go out very often."

"So, how about tomorrow, Mr. Kingsley?" David added, noticing a small smirk had made it's way to his lover's face.

Caleb chuckled. He always liked the way David asked him out for dates. His loud voice became softer in times like these.

"Name the time and place."

The headmaster grinned widely. He quickly moved his head forward to give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

The next part of conversation couldn't be heard anymore, as Dorothy moved her ear away from the wall outside the principal's room. She giggled to herself.

\---

"Psst, heeey!" Dorothy gestured to three teachers who are still chatting near the security post. They didn't hear her, for she's a few metres away from them. She sighed.

"Heey, I'm here!" She louden her voice, as she ran towards them.

The three of them finally stopped talking and looked at her approaching.

"Oh, Dot! Didn't see ya there." Charles said apologetically. Dot huffed for a moment to catch her breath. "Aren't you the one who usually left the school immediately after the bell rang?" Pirouletta commented.

The shorter woman grinned widely.

"I told you all! They're totally dating!" Dot said, receiving shocked glances, especially from Wheezy. When he turned sideways to look at Charles, he just shrugged. "Is this about Mr. Kingsley and Mr. Veteratorius?" He sighed, raising an eyebrow.

Many teachers likes talking about their relationship. Both of them are often seen talking to each other, even laughing a little. Of course, some of them thought they are close friends, as the headmaster's one of the peoples that are hard to approach. But some like to think they are more than just that. Dot's one of them.

"You guessed it." She happily replies. "They are totally together."

The man with a cigar in his mouth sighed. "Huh?" He huffed, then raised an eyebrow smugly. "Are you really sure about that? Isn't that the cheesy rumor that had been growing old?" He refuted, to which Dot responded with an upset face. She frowned at the lack of seriousness in his tone. "No, no! They totally are-"

Dot's speech is cut off by two men coming towards them.

"Why hello there, Dorothy." Kingsley greeted with a smile. Dot could only reply back awkwardly with a small grin. "And-" he continued, as he turned to face the others, "-Mr. Bettigan, Mr. Wheezy, and Pirouletta."

"What are you doing here? All the teachers are supposed to be leaving the school area by six." David added. "Oh, a-about that," Charles added, trying to make the situation not too tense, "we are just having a chat here."

The headmaster took the cigar he had been chewing from his mouth and made a big puff of smoke. "Please don't make it long. The security won't appreciate it too much."

The 10th grade teachers could only nod, before noticing the couple leaving them with a wave. "See you on Monday." Kingsley greeted.

The four of them noticed David and Kingsley holding hands after they are pretty distant from the school's gate.

"Uhh," Wheezy gulped, which is noticed shortly by his best friends, "you know Dot, I have plans for tomorrow-"

"No. Promises are promises." The woman declared proudly with a victorious face. Charles and Pirouletta could only stare at each other. But it wasn't long until the taller woman noticed something.

"Wheezy, explain."

The man sighed. He knew eventually that they will notice. "Fine, fine. I'll explain everything." He said, while noticing Charles looking at him directly from the corner of his eye. He covered his face and grunted.

Then, he explained the story from start to finish.

Wheezy sometimes felt tired when he spent too much time in the office. After doing all the things he had to do, he noticed he has a lot of spare time. He used the spare time to relax like reading some books while waiting for reports or such to come to his ears. Nobody minded at all, but mischevious people like Dot could use this opportunity to bug him.

"Heey. Wheezy." Dot whispered, not getting out of her chair. Of course, being too invested in his book, he didn't notice the whispers from the woman.

She grumbled. Dot got out of her seat and went near his desk. She knocked it lightly, which made Wheezy look up from his book to see who disturbed him. "Oh, hi Dot." He greeted, then asked her again. "What's the matter?"

His eyes looked at the direction where Dot's finger is pointing. He then landed his eyes on the headmaster and the homeroom of 1-A talking near the entrance of the office.

"What's the matter? They're besties. That's totally normal." Wheezy commented simply. He shrugged then got back to read his book, to which Dot stared at him with an unimpressed face. But then, she got an idea.

She suddenly told him, "I bet they're dating."

It was lucky of Wheezy to not spill his coffee cup.

"Dot, I don't think shipping real, non-fictional people is right." He replied, unamused. Dot shook her head. "No, no! You don't get it." She replied to the man quickly to catch his interest. "I said, 'I bet'."

"Say," she leaned to his desk, "if I am right, will you promise me something?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever." Wheezy replied without taking a glance away from his book. Besides, probably Dot is just joking. She likes messing with people, a drastic contrast to her calm husband. "Just let me read this in peace."

"And that's how I got into this mess! Wonderful!" Wheezy said sarcastically in an overly-cheerful tone to close his story. Charles could only shook his head in amazement. "Wow dude, what a simple way to get into trouble." He commented, and gave the man a pat in the back (to which Wheezy doesn't know what to feel, happy or upset).

"Why did this always happen to you?" Pirouletta sighed.

"I wasn't really paying attention! Besides, I need to return that book that day!" He protested, glancing at the short woman who just plastered an innocent face.

"Pssh, like I said before, promises are promises." Dot replied simply, making Wheezy bite on his cigar one more time in frustration. Seeing no way to win this argument without help, he finally gave up. "Yes, I know." He mumbled. "What did you want anyway?"

Dot gasped. Did he really gave up that easily? "Are you sure, Cigs?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

"Jeez, you're so cold, except when you're beside your beloved Char," she joked, making Charles look at Wheezy with a confused face before being responded with a shook. "Fine! If that's so,"

"You must join me tomorrow to the Inkwell Square!"

Wheezy froze after hearing that. Tomorrow? With her? Oh, no. He thought he saw Pirouletta trying to hold back her laughter from the corner of his eye.

"But, why?" He asked, still in shock. He actually knew the reason, it's just, why did she wanted to go there?

Dot giggled to herself. "We need to go and spy on those two lovebirds." She said easily, because the men in question had already been lost in sight.

"But Dot, spying on people isn't a good idea." Wheezy responded. "We're not harming them in some kind!" Dot sighed, getting tired of all his excuses. "And also, don't you forget? Promises are pro-"

"-mises," the man continued, and before the woman asked any further, he added, "Yes, I will join you. Just, don't do this to me again."

"No promises!" She grinned widely. Wheezy could only mumble in frustration. "By the way, if you're too scared to go with Miss Dot, you know you could bring Pirouletta or your boyfriend Charles with you."

"We're not dating, Dot." Charles replied flatly.

Wheezy looked at Pirouletta. "Pirou, wanna join me?" He asked, expecting her to shook her head in disaproval. Surprisingly, she was kind enough to say yes. "I'll join you. You could take this as my form of thank you for helping me do the paperworks yesterday." She told him, even though she actually don't really what's so fun of spying them spending time on Inkwell Square.

Wheezy breath a sigh of relief. And before he turned to look at Charles, he immediately said, "If she's coming, I'm coming too!"

"Heeey, are you really sure? No going back as soon as we stepped our foot there." Dot jokingly asked, looking at Wheezy, who apparently didn't kept his annoyed face anymore. She actually didn't really need to ask that, as she thought having Charles and Pirouletta come would make it even more fun.

"Fine then, tomorrow! At three!" She told them, taking her laptop bag she had been putting on the table during the entire conversation. She waved them goodbye, then went outside the school gate. After a few steps, she added, "Oh! Don't forget to bring your weirdest clothes! You don't want them to notice us."

\---

[Private Chat with official-dot]

**official-dot:** hey pirou

**pirowletta:** Huh

**pirowletta:** What is it?

**official-dot:** are you really sure abt this

**pirowletta:** Yes, of course.

**pirowletta:** Unless, you wanted us to ruin their date..

**pirowletta:** But I know, even if you are having fun poking sticks into people, you wouldn't do something like that

**pirowletta:** Right?

**official-dot:** huh

**official-dot:** looks like i can officially tell you my true plan

**official-dot:** ha get it

**pirowletta:**

**pirowletta:** ok

**official-dot:** well then

**official-dot:** so actually

**official-dot:** i eventually grew tired of the rumor that's spreading for so long

**official-dot:** because people aren't! looking! at! the obviousness!

**pirowletta:** So you are cancelling the plan?

**official-dot:** nooo

**official-dot:** never

**official-dot:** i have waited for thousands of years for this plan to work

**official-dot:** they are going to be!! together!!

**pirowletta:** Aren't Mr. Kingsley and Mr. Veteratorius already together?

**official-dot:** noo!

**official-dot:** not them

**official-dot:** it's,, yknow

**official-dot:** mr. cowboy and cigar man

**pirowletta:** Wait, what?

**official-dot:** hey look

**official-dot:** they always felt uncomfortable when standing near each other

**official-dot:** they always buy each other drinks after school

**official-dot:** and they always help each other out

**official-dot:** you know where i'm going?

**pirowletta:** But, you said it's about those two?

**official-dot:** sssh

**official-dot:** it's a real plan

**official-dot:** covered with a fake plan!!!

**official-dot:** i'm genius!!

**pirowletta:**

**pirowletta:** Well, let me get this straight.

**pirowletta:** So you asked Wheezy to join you to the square.

**pirowletta:** You expected Charles to come too, as he is Wheezy's best friend.

**pirowletta:** And he is coming

**pirowletta:** After that, you actually wanted them to spend the time together,

**pirowletta:** even though you said this is a spying plan?

**official-dot:** yes!! finally

**pirowletta:** Well, why don't you just ask him to ask out the other?

**official-dot:** i'm afraid he will be mad and tell me i'm taking this too far

**official-dot:** besides, it's up to him, whether he wanted to or not

**official-dot:** but still

**pirowletta:** They probably like each other?

**official-dot:** YES THAT'S IT

**official-dot:** but knowing wheezy's outgoing and sometimes stubborn personality

**official-dot:** and char's level-headness

**official-dot:** it must be hard asking the other out

**pirowletta:** I am glad I'm not the only one who sensed this.

**pirowletta:** They are, honestly, good for each other.

**pirowletta:** But like you said just now, it's kind of hard to put fire and ice together.

**pirowletta:** I'm actually kind of excited after hearing your true intentions, Dot.

**official-dot:** !!! gasp!

**official-dot:** your welcome m'lady

**official-dot:** oh btw

**official-dot:** i need to do some other things

**official-dot:** talk to you later!!

**official-dot:** don't forget tomorrow!

**pirowletta:** Well then, bye. Talk to you later.

[ **official-dot** is idle now.]

**pirowletta:** Hmm.

**pirowletta:** Looks like tomorrow's gonna be fun.

[ **pirowletta** is idle now.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit me via https://hajimedics.tumblr.com
> 
> FOLLOW ME FOR A FREE IPHONE 10XABCD GIVEAWAY!! (jk don't report me for scam lololol)


	7. You don't realize it's a date? - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Charles." Wheezy finally spoke up, startling the man sitting in front of him. Charles looked at him directly, finally able to breath again as his friend spoke.
> 
> "What is it?" He asked.
> 
> "Charles," Wheezy started, "how does it feel falling in love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (inserts a part from the story to the summary section)
> 
> I WORKED TOO HARD ON THIS  
> hhh i'm in the middle of exams so i tried my best here,,  
> like i'm too tired from studying too much but I NEED TO!! continue this story lmao

"Hey! So you both do come!" Dot said excitedly.

Wheezy and Charles are now standing near the entrance of Inkwell Square, looking at two women who were about to step out of a bus. The warm sun in the end of July shone brightly, making Dot's shiny bag sparkle and blind their eyes. "Jeez Dot," Charles commented, trying to adjust his eyes once more, "I don't know you're bringing somethin' fancy, remembering our plans here."

Charles didn't know Dot's true plan.

"Oh, come on. Disguises, remember?" Dot said, tapping the side of her head with her finger. She brushed off the non-existent dust from her coat, then gestured the two of them to follow her inside the square. Pirouletta tried to hold back her laugh as she noticed the iconic grumble from Wheezy.

\---

"Uh, so they will be arriving here at three?" Wheezy asked, not even taking his eyes away from the map. Every time he glances to low, his sunglasses drop down to his face. He grumbled and adjusted it above his forehead.

Meanwhile, Dot was busy talking with Pirouletta. She kept her voice low, but not too low, so Charles and the man beside him won't know their true intentions. Sometimes, she giggled after Pirou spoke. Charles could only look at them in confusion.

"Hey? Is there.. something wrong?" He asked, not having a clue about what they're talking about.

The taller woman heard him asking. She knew this has to be a secret so she simply replied with, "Oh, nothing. Just woman stuff."

He just shrugged and went back to look at the map Wheezy has been holding. Pirouletta quickly turned her head sideways to continue her discussion with Dot.

"So," she started, "where do you think they should be heading?"

Dot tried to remember while she slowly hums to herself. "Hmm, I think Mr. Kingsley are going to the nearby coffee shop." She replied, pointing to said shop. The woman beside her just nods, observing the place from the shop's big glass. "If you ask me," she smirked happily, making Pirouletta look at her again, "that is definitely the perfect place. Besides, just imagine how it will go! Like-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it missy. Their date will go fantastic. We got it." Wheezy cut out Dot's long speech after he stuffed the map inside his coat's pocket. She was about to protest until she remembered that even him doesn't know it. Instead, she just faked a sigh.

"Okay so, which direction should we go?" Charles blurted out, before Wheezy and Dot started to have one of their 5-minute-long argument.

"To the cafe, duh! Where else do sappy old couples spend their date?" She replied. Pirouletta tried to imagine if the "sappy old couples" Dot said are Wheezy and Charles themselves (they're not even that old).

Wheezy looked at the direction Dot is pointing. A simple-looking coffee shop, with a few seats outside and each is shaded with a parasol. Some of them is occupied with young couples talking and laughing, not really paying that much attention to whatever is served in front of them.

He couldn’t help but feel a little sad. He doesn’t even know why.

“You got that? You both are going inside there and just observe them! You could take some pictures if you want to,” Dot said, breaking the silence, “but just don’t get caught.”

“Wow, you’re obviously invading their privacy.” Charles chuckled. “Emphasis on the word some,” Pirouletta added, “we’re not really sharing them anywhere, either.”

“Okay then, have fun you two.” Dot said suddenly. Wheezy doesn’t really know what’s so fun on waiting inside a coffee shop for those two.

“Wait,” He asked, when he saw Dot and Pirouletta leaving both of them in front of the shop, “where are you two going? I thought you're also going with us?”

Dot turned around to face him. “Oh, y’know, woman business.” She simply replied, enough for Wheezy to not ask anything else that’ll corner her plan. "People who came there rarely come in threes or fours. We could probably be the center of attention if me and Pirou joined."

Wheezy huffed. “So you’re just gonna leave us here?”

“Oh please, you said you’ll do anything as I say,” Dot commented, tlting her head a bit, “besides, we won’t be gone for too long.”

And just like that, the two women left them standing there, dumbfounded. “You both could wait here at the fountain if you want to.” Pirouletta said, stopping her steps for a while, then continuing to walk further away from them.

She took a quick glance from behind, and saw Wheezy and Charles enter the shop.

\---

Charles invited Wheezy to seat near the glass window. He told him that looking outside might calm him and make him relax. He nodded. He's not even that mad anymore.

Now all they have to do is just sit down and wait for both of their asses to come.

As the waitress came and brought the menu, Charles simply ordered two cups of coffee. Wheezy asked for one of the cups to not be added be anything. Maybe the strong, bitter taste from it will help him distract his mind.

And no, Wheezy's not mad about that old problem.

It's Charles Bettigan.

He slumped to the chair as he drifted into his thoughts.

He doesn't even know. Every time he's standing too near his best friend, he felt somewhat.. odd. He wanted to tell Charles to go away and stop bothering him, but at the same time he wanted him to stay with him. It went on and on. Unfortunately, both of these feelings are still fighting inside his brain, so neither the first nor the second managed to get out of his mouth.

But then, he realized something. Yesterday, when Dot told him.

_"Jeez, you're so cold, except when you're beside your beloved Char,"_

Beloved? Wheezy knew she's just joking, but.. what if she's telling the truth? And if she really is just joking, that doesn't deny the fact that Charles is the reason he-

"Wheezy? You okay?" Charles asked, making Wheezy drop back to the earth from his inner monologue.

The man sat straight as he heard his friend calling out for him. "I'm okay," he lazily replied, as his eyes darted to the other side of the coffee shop, "I'm just daydreamin'."

"Daydreaming? Well then, why don't you tell me what's bothering you? I could help."

Wheezy sighed. He knew he wasn't supposed to say what's really going on inside his mind. So instead, he just replied with a simple "Nevermind."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Wheezy's not actin' like himself." He thought. "He's not really like his usual loud personality."

He moved his head forward to face him. "Hey." He said. "When I said I could help, I mean it. After all, I'm your friend."

"A-anyways, when will Kingsley and Veteratorius come? I ended up here for a reason." Wheezy suddenly said, ignoring what he had asked. Charles finally decided to not bother him anymore.

_Does the couple aura in this room affect him?_

"Relax, there are still a lot of time. We could talk for a bit." He told him, trying to invite him to talk. "It's okay if don't want to."

Wheezy still kept silent. Should he tell him? No, you stupid idiot. He thought to himself. But the awkward silence between them is really tensing him up. Charles, not having anything to make into a conversation piece, haven't really said anything. Wheezy glanced at his watch.

2:50.

"Hey, Charles." Wheezy finally spoke up, startling the man sitting in front of him. Charles looked at him directly, finally able to breath again as his friend spoke.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Charles," Wheezy started, "how does it feel falling in love?"

Charles is shocked. It's the first time he heard him talking about love. Is he crushing on someone? Seeing Wheezy, a loud, sometimes boisterous man, it is definitely not usual to see him all quiet like this.

Charles himself doesn't actually know how to explain it.

"Well, it's kinda weird," he stated, trying his best to explain it, "like you just wanted to punch this person for making you feel like that, then the next moment you wanted them to stay by your side."

_Shit._

That could only mean one thing. Wheezy loves him.

Charles laughed lightly. "For you to talk about romance, you must be in love with someone."

_You absolute idiot. You don't know you're the "someone"._

"Absolutely not." Wheezy said, denying his emotions. "I just wanted to ask you, because I'm just curious."

Charles smiled. "You're not the type of person who are easily curious." He said, folding his arms and leaning his back to the chair.

"Whatever. Besides, you don't really know who they are."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Except if you want to tell me."

Wheezy sighed sadly. He knows that Charles won’t feel the same way about him. A calm and nice person like him has a rare chance to like him, who’s loud and couldn’t even pass a day without arguing with someone. If only Charles knows the fact that he had been crushing on him, he won’t be talking and laughing and smiling at him.

The noticeable silent from 3 minutes ago came back as soon as Charles read Wheezy’s expression.

“You know,” he said, in an attempt to make his friend talk again, “if you like this person so much, why don’t you just ask them out?”

“I’m still thinking about it.” He replied.

Charles took a sip from his coffee before continuing. “I respect your decision,” he said, “maybe you aren’t sure if you’re confident enough to do it.”

_He does have a point. Are you confident enough to ask him out?_

“But, if you feel like you’re ready, you could go and tell them you’re true feelings. I’m sure they will appreciate it.” Charles added, after seeing the hesitation on Wheezy's face.

"Like whoever is crazy enough to end up with a guy like me."

Charles laughed bitterly. "Where did that confident personality of yours go, bud?" he asked, ignoring the pouting face staring at him. He himself always tried to make light of even the hardest things, like this one for example.

Wheezy sighed, then joined laughing not long after Charles. He crossed his arms, and let his back rest to the chair. "I don't even know why we're even talking about this." He said.

"But you started it." Charles replied. The man sitting across him shrugged.

And then two certain figures who had been waited for a long time came through the glass door.

\---

"So, how is it? Does it came out smoothly? Did you take pictures?" Dot asked excitingly.

"Horribly," Wheezy lied. He tried his best to keep his usual attitude, while he was actually enjoying spending time with Charles. "And about the dumb shots you asked, I'll probably send it to you later. Probably."

"Hey! That was _not_ going horribly! And they're not dumb!" She replied, unimpressed about the harsh response she received about her hard work.

"I don't think that was dumb, actually. At least I finally got to taste coffee with cream today." Charles grinned.

"But you.. always drink coffee with cream." Pirouletta commented, receiving a face that says "Whatever," from the young man.

"So what were you doing when we're inside?"

Then Charles opened a conversation with the Dot and Pirouletta. While they're talking and discussing about things that Wheezy himself doesn't really pay attention to, he thought about what Charles had said during the conversation they had inside the coffee shop.

Wheezy knew that asking someone out could be done anytime, but the problem is that he had to build up a courage to do so. No matter how much you swoon over your crush, but with no courage, you can't make them your significant other. That's how he _was_. But now, because of talking with Charles, he felt relieved. All he had to do is just wait for that time to come.

Just as Wheezy was about to drop back to reality, a hand was put on his right shoulder. It's Charles'.

"Hey," Charles said, grabbing his attention, "how's that bitter coffee for ya, bud?"

Wheezy smiled. "I think I prefer the canned espresso you gave to me yesterday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, remember to stop by at https://hajimedics.tumblr.com  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!! so do so!!
> 
> now i wanted to drink something canned. idk why. **slormp ******


	8. A family-friendly gaming session - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cagney and his study group are bored. Then, he invited them to go to his house and have a gaming session. Does Werner appreciate it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh I hope you guys don't mind putting some of my favorite games here!! I like gaming a lot so,,
> 
> Anyways another multi-chap story, huhuhuhu (cries)
> 
> Exam is over! But in two weeks there will be another exam (cries again)  
> I hope you enjoy this, exam has been a pain in the ass to me and I tried my best here QAQ

"And that's how you do it." William Kahl said, putting the automatic pencil next to the book. Cagney could only scratch the back of his head as William went back to his seat.

"Willy, I know you're smart and stuff, but," Cagney sighed, "you don't have to write all the solvings on my page."

Hilda immediately went over to his seat to look at his book's page. She laughed ridiculously.

"Hahaha! Cags! He even wrote it on the next page!" She said between her laughs. Cagney could only huff at his girlfriend's reaction of him getting confused. Charlie observed the two of them across the long table and couldn't help but smirk.

"Seriously? I refuse to believe that these questions will be inside the exam papers."

"Same," Cala added, resting her head on the table, "we had been studying, for, I don't know, 2 and a half hours?"

"What could we do? Exam's is in less than 2 weeks." Dirgham chimed in, followed by Benjamin and Brenda. Dirgham was the one who arranged the group study at Charlie and Micheal's house, yet there he is, grumbling about how exhausted they are.

Willy closed his notebook and cracked his knuckles to relax his aching hands. "I know, but at least we need to relax once in a while. I think we have studied enough this week." He said.

"Yeah! We should relax and chill, after all studying. Exams is still in 2 weeks." Micheal added, rubbing his tired eyes.

Werner sighed. He actually felt tired too. But he is worried about his and his friend's grades. Him, being someone who is really all about grades and stuff, thought that it is a problem. Especially if it's a history test, the subject he likes.

"But how about our grades? If we don't study, we could maybe get bad grades." Werner said.

"Heeey Werner! We studied for god knows how long! We need a break." Cala replied lazily, her head still resting on the table.

"Like what?" Brenda asked, turning her head to face Cala. "Even if we stop studying together, and relax at home, that would be boring. Doing the same thing again."

"Wow! Never knew Miss Serious would say something like that." Ben snickered.

"Shut up."

Cagney widened his eyes. Maybe he knew how to get rid of the boredom, but at the same time, doesn't disband their study group.

"Guys! Maybe I got an idea." Cagney said, grabbing everyone's attention.

Hilda, who had been doodling constelations (again!) on her notebook, looked up to see Cagney. He always has the weirdest ideas, yet she kept hearing them.

"What is it?" She asked out of curiosity.

"How about you all come to my house tomorrow? We could hang out and stuff." He said, surprising his friends.

Cala immediately became excited. "Hang out! If that's it, I'm totally in."

Dirgham thought to himself. As a class rep, he always pays attention to his friends so their grades are - at least - passing average. But he knew, that studying for this long will eventually result in pretty good grades, so he agreed to this idea.

"We could, actually. After all, we had studied for a long time!" He agreed, snapping his fingers. "As long as we study again after that."

"If Dirgham agreed, I will agree too!" Ben added. Brenda looked at him, and just nodded her head.

Hilda and Willy looked at each other and just shrugged, as if they are saying "No problem with that, I guess."

Cagney felt relieved and happy because he has his idea work out once again. He is the expert at gathering friends together, even cold ones.

"What will we be doing, exactly?" Werner asked. He hope that it isn't really wasting his time.

"Maybe a movie night? We could watch movies and videos!" Cala suggested.

Ben laughed. "What are we? Pre-teen girls who like Korean dramas?"

"That could be," Willy replied, ignoring Ben, "but movie nights are way too common. Let's try something more interesting."

Charlie hummed to himself while thinking. Everyone is already tired of movie nights, but how about if we replace it with, gaming?

"Oh! I know! We could have a sleepover." Hilda said.

"Hilds, ya know there are men in this plan." Cagney laughed.

"Karaoke?" Micheal suggested.

"The place is at my house, not a karaoke."

"Maybe we could do, I don't know, game evening?" Charlie suggested, clapping his hands together. "Like, gaming instead of watching movies and it's at evening instead of night?"

Everyone fell silent for a moment. The only sound being heard is Ben's whispering "Wow," to nobody. Charlie thought that this is a dumb idea, but he's wrong.

"Charlie, you're a genius!" Cagney responded, giving a thumbs up. The boy let go a breath of relief.

"Gaming evening? That idea is pretty brilliant, if you ask me." Brenda commented. She turned around to expect another ridiculous response from Ben, but he just nodded in approval.

Cala was about to get more excited when she realized something.

"But, I only have a PC game." She said sadly.

"Me too. I have an untouched game sitting in my laptop for months." Dirgham added. "If we want a gaming night, we need a game that uses controller so everyone can see it from the TV."

Charlie grumbled. His brilliant idea flew away in a matter of seconds.

Willy stood up immediately. Now is my time to shine, he thought. "Hah! Such things could be handled later by the genius Dr. Kahl!" He proudly declared.

Charlie tilted his head a bit. "How? How will this Doctor Kahl solve the controller problem?"

"I have an old Xbox sitting inside my junkyard." Willy started. He usually calls his secret place for experiment his "junkyard". "I could modify that so it will have a plug that could connect your device to Cagney's TV, then-"

"Yes! Absolutely yes! Any problems regarding electricity could be solved by Willy." Ben said, interupting Willy talking, so his head won't be too dizzy hearing the rest of his speech. Brenda gave him a soft hit to his head.

Willy wasn't mad because at least his friends trusts him on this one.

"Fine, Willy! You could show us your device for tomorrow, okay?" Hilda asked, actually curious about the mechanics about the device.

"Of course! This device will blow your mind!"

"Well, I think that's it for today!" Cagney said to his friends. "Make sure to bring your PC, your whatever! As long as it has games."

Everyone cheered as Cagney finished talking.

But Werner is just unamused. He thought that it is better to sit down in his bedroom and continue reading The Tales of Two Cities.

\---

They all arived at 3 in the evening.

After greeting them, Cagney showed them the room with a big TV.

"Well, well, well! Whad'dya think?" Cagney asked, showing the big television sitting at the end of his room. On the floor, there's some sort of box-like device with wires sticking out of it, which is painted carelessly with black.

"Wow! This poster is terrible." Ben said, looking at the big, colorful poster plastered on the wall.

"I wasn't talking about that one, dummy."

Hilda inhales, her eyes sticked to the device on the floor. "So this is the device you promised to show me?" She asked, in amazement.

Willy huffed proudly. "Let me introduce you to this wonderful device!" He introduced, lifting the device in his hand.

He looked at Brenda, who apparently has brought a laptop bag.

"May I borrow your laptop for a moment?" He asked in a polite manner, though even if he doesn't ask like that, she would still give him her laptop.

After receiving the laptop, Willy observed the USB hole on it, then reached for a cable from his device that has a matching plug for the hole. He plugged it, then flipped the laptop open.

He activated it, then activated the device. Immediately, Cagney's big television showed the desktop from the laptop, which had been connected with another cable.

"Ta-dah! And this is the how it works!" Willy showed the functioning television to his friends, receiving amazed eyes. "Now anything you open on your computer, it shows in Cagney's television!"

"This is great! You are genius, William!" Dirgham praised, Willy just nodded his head proudly. Cala just can clap her hands together in happiness.

"Maybe there is a device same like yours-" Ben was interupted when Brenda elbowed him.

"So?" Charlie asked. "What are we waiting for? Let's start this gaming session now!"

Werner sighed. At least he had brought a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WANT TO ASK ME QUESTIONS? YOU NEED YOUR DAILY DOSE OF TF2 AND DANGANRONPA AND CUPHEAD? WELL KID! YOU'RE IN LUCK! VISIT >>>https://hajimedics.tumblr.com
> 
> (coughs)sorry for all the caps
> 
> Also, I am working on another series revolving the bosses of Cuphead and how the contract incident affect them (don't worry!! I am **not** discontinuing this story)! I should be uploading the first story by tomorrow! Maybe if you don't mind, you could read it?? idk but i really appreciate it if you do!!
> 
> byeandhaveaniceday


End file.
